Ceiling speakers are used in suspended ceilings, typically for public address, alarm, or musical entertainment purposes. Conventional ceiling speakers are designed for predetermined thicknesses of ceiling tile. Conventional ceiling speakers have fixed acoustic port sizes. Conventional ceiling speakers also load the ceiling tile which can cause deformation or failure of the tile over time.